Return of the Pegasus
by havarti2
Summary: An old friend of Gingka's walks into town one day, searching for him to defeat an old enemy who should have remained sealed away forever. Takes place during Metal Fury. My first story, so please don't get upset if I take a while updating. I'm still new to this after all. Rated T for mentions of death and some injuries. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT MY OC AND THE PLOT!
1. Chapter 1

Gingka and his friends, Madoka, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu, and Kenta were walking over to the bey park from the WBBA after talking with Gingka's dad and Hikaru for a little training.

"Hey, Gingka! Let me battle you first, ok?" asked Masamune.

"I don't see why not. Okay then! I'm battling you first Masamune!" Gingka replied, smiling.

"Hey, Tsubasa, wanna battle with me?" asked Yu, tugging at his friend's sleeve.

"Okay. But I'm facing Kenta right after," replied Tsubasa.

They all entered the bey park, only to find that someone was already battling. It was a girl about Gingka's age. Her opponent was…Kyoya!?

"KYOYA BUDDY! DON'T LOSE TO A SHRIMP LIKE HER!" Benkei, a friend of Gingka's, yelled from the stands.

"BENBEN!" Yu said excitedly, running over to his friend.

Gingka and Co. walked over to Benkei and sat down. They watched intently as the battle raged on.

"So, Benkei, do you know the person that Kyoya is battling?" Madoka asked.

"No. She never introduced herself, but she seemed like she knew Kyoya. Maybe he knows her, or something," Benkei replied, shrugging.

"You're pretty good for someone who just walked into town. What's your name, kid?" Kyoya asked.

"One, I'm the same age as you. Two, we're in the middle of a fight. And three, HOW DO YOU EVEN FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" the girl yelled at Kyoya, obviously angry at him for some reason.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! TELL ME!" Kyoya roared.

The two beys clashed, sending sparks flying throughout the stadium. Leone, Kyoya's bey, spun faster and faster.

"Alright! LEONE, SPECIAL MOVE! LION GALE FORCE WALL!" Kyoya yelled.

A wall of wind rose out of the bey. The girl's bey began inching closer and closer to the twister.

"Avoid it. It's not like it could cause you any damage anyway," the girl said, brushing off Kyoya's attack like it was nothing.

"Why you! CHASE IT, LEONE!" Kyoya yelled furiously.

"End this, Pegasus. I don't want to be in this fight any longer. I have better things to do than continue a fight with a boy who doesn't even remember who I am. It's just a waste of my time," the girl said, quite disdainfully, "Pegasus, use Lightwing Burst and finish this meaningless fight."

All of a sudden, the girl's bey began to radiate a brilliant white aura. Gingka and Co. had to look away from the blinding light. When the light subsided, Leone had stopped spinning and was lying at Kyoya's feet.

"What!? How could you beat me!? I'm the king of the wild, the lone lion, the one and only Kyoya Tategami!" Kyoya protested.

"One, I'm a better blader than you, always have been, always will be. Two, you already gave me that speech. And three, you completely forgot about me. That's pathetic, Kyo," the girl said, recalling her bey and shaking her head in disappointment.

She looked around, her eyes finally resting on Gingka. Her face turned red as she stared at the redheaded blader. He looked back at her, tilting his head in slight confusion. She turned away and Gingka could see a fairly large scar down her right eye.

_That scar,_ Gingka thought, _I know that scar. I know her. I can't believe it! I thought she died back then. How is she here!?_

"Hey, Gingky. I'm so sorry that I never called. It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that I couldn't. I'm sorry," the girl said, not looking Gingka in the eye.

"I…I…" Gingka stuttered, blushing slightly. He walked towards the girl.

"What?" the girl asked, not even bothering to turn around to face Gingka.

"I just want you to know-" Gingka started.

"I WANT A REMATCH! BATTLE ME ONE MORE TIME!" interrupted Kyoya.

"Well, that was just rude, Yo-yo," Yu said, glancing at Kyoya.

"DON'T CALL ME YO-YO! MY NAME IS KYOYA! KYOYA!" Kyoya yelled at Yu.

"I won't fight anyone who hasn't figured out who they truly are. Unlike Gingky," the girl said, turning around to face Kyoya and glancing at Gingka briefly before continuing, "Gingky knows what he's doing and who is as a person and a blader. As does Ry, or as you know him, Ryuga. You, Kyo, still have not. So get to it."

The girl turned back around and walked out of the bey park. "HEY, WAIT!" Gingka yelled, chasing after the girl.

She turned. "What? Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Um… Well…" Gingka stuttered, blushing.

"Oh, just spit it out already. I don't have all day."  
"I… Um… I… How should I say this? Um… uh…"

"GEEZ, GINGKY! JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"Wanna have a battle with me? We could go for a burger afterwards. I just wanted you back, Alexa. I thought you died back when-"

Alexa looked up and into Gingka's eyes. She smiled. "Of course, you idiot. Why wouldn't I?"

Gingka blushed even more. "It's just that… You were acting a little harsh to Kyoya and I back there. I thought that you were mad at me, or that you didn't remember me, or you wanted revenge for what happened, or that you didn't forgive me for what I did, or-"

Gingka was cut off because Alexa enveloped him in a hug, tears streaming down her face. Shocked at first, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her white-ish blond hair. A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he listened to her hushed sobs. As the two bladers embraced, Gingka whispered in her ear,

"I'll never leave you ever again."


	2. Chapter 2

Gingka and Alexa walked over to the burger restaurant. As they sat down, Gingka asked, "So what happened to you? Where did you go? How did you survive? What ever happened to-"

"Here's your food, sir," the waitress said, bringing over the food and setting it on the table.

"Thank you," Alexa said as the waitress walked over to another table. She took a bite into her burger.

"Sho, whah hahpent?" Gingka said with his mouth full.

Alexa sighed as she looked looked out the window. "Don't speak with your mouth full, Gingky, or you'll choke. You know that," she scolded.

"Sahwwy," was his only reply.

Alexa laughed. "You are hopeless, Gingky. Honestly hopeless. You never change," she said, shaking her head.

"So, what happened? Honestly, I want to know," Gingka asked, swallowing the burger that he was eating.

"Well, I don't really want to talk about it…"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" Gingka pleaded, initiating his puppy eyes.

"Since you put it that way… I guess I could…"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK- Alexa's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_It all happened three years ago, when you and I were only twelve. We were having a battle at the Green Hades when Hyoma came running through the woods. He said that the village was getting attacked by a dude with a glass of orange juice and a dude wearing a white straitjacket as a cape. We all ran back to the village as fast as we could. When we got there, everyone said that your dad went to stop them from getting L-Drago on Mount Hagane. We rushed up there, only to find your dad battling the dude in the straitjacket cape, who was using L-Drago. The battle ended with your dad's defeat and the cave started to collapse around us. Your dad threw you Storm Pegasus and told you to leave while you had the chance. You were reluctant to leave your dad in the collapsing cave, but you fled with Pegasus. I started to run after the two guys, chasing after them in an attempt to get back L-Drago. They didn't see me until we got out of the back entrance of the cave. I tried to be as sneaky as I could, but I stepped on twig. They whipped around, spotting me and I ran as fast as I could away from them to avoid getting caught. They chased after me through the woods until we got to the Green Hades. I, being angry at them for stealing L-Drago and making the cave collapse, pulled out my launcher and Pegasus, taking aim. The one in the cape did the same, and a battle ensued. The battle ended in my defeat. I was thrown against a tree, falling unconscious. They assumed I was not a threat, as I did not last very long against the man in the cape. I woke up days later, back at the village with Hyoma. I've been travelling the world looking for you ever since._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK-END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"So, that's it. Well, that's all you need to know about it," Alexa said, finishing up her burger.

"Wait, you're telling me that there's more!? TELL ME!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Only when I feel the need to let you know. Now don't we have a battle to fight?" Alexa asked, standing up.

"We do?" Gingka asked, confused. Then he realized. "OH YEAH! Forgot about that…"

"Now let's go, burgerbrain, before I get challenged by Kyo again."


End file.
